11:11, Make a Wish
by Mistress of the Shadow Realm
Summary: After the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi thinks about how he will survive without Atem while musing over an old superstition.


Moonlight streamed through the window, the beams illuminating the otherwise dark room. Amethyst colored eyes, once so bright and expressive with the innocent curiosity of life but now dulled by the bittersweet reality that nothing is forever, stared at the city lights that were visible from his window.

The room reflected its owner, dark and holding an uncomfortable silence that stemmed from emptiness. Loneliness. Lifelessness. The room, much like its owner, was once so bright and full of life that not even the evil shadows in the dark could dull its light. But that was because the owner already had darkness that protected him.

His darkness. His love. His Yami.

Now that his Yami was gone, Yugi had no will to fend away the darkness. The darkness was all that he had left of his other self. Yugi didn't even have the puzzle anymore.

His friends didn't understand, as much as they tried. How could you possibly explain how it felt to be so in tune with another person, so close that you literally shared a mind and body? They couldn't understand how he felt comfortable with loving a spirit that possessed his body. In reality what was the difference between that and being in love with someone who physically possessed your body through sex?

Yugi didn't care whose body it was. He preferred a spirit over nothing.

Yami knew everything about him and Yugi spent days upon end trying to learn everything about his other half. They were like soul mates. No, they _were_ soulmates. Yugi was sure that he would never find anyone who could complete him. Not like Yami had.

How could somebody complete him when he didn't realize he was incomplete before he met Yami? How could anyone hope to learn what Yami had known about him? How could anyone replace Yami?

They couldn't. Because his other half was irreplaceable. And now Yugi was forever broken.

Yugi's eyes scanned the dark room, landing on the alarm clock that glared green numbers at him. 11:10pm. One minute until 11:11pm. He felt a bitter smile cross his lips as he recalled when he first learned about the superstition.

" _You've never heard of making a wish on 11:11? Yugi! That's like wishing on a star! Everybody knows about that!" Tea's azure eyes were wide in disbelief, as if it was a crime not to know about the myth._

 _Yugi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, fingers combing through his black and magenta spikes. "Sorry Tea, I never really wished on stars either. Actually, the only thing I've ever really wished on was…" He trailed off and cupped his prized possession in his hands. A smile came to his face as he felt the presence of his Other next to him. "…The millennium puzzle," He finished with a fond smile in the spirit's direction._

" _Well I guess that makes sense, but basically it's super important because-" Tea's voice faded as Yugi stared at the resident of his puzzle._

' _When I made the wish for a friend, I never thought I would be so lucky.' He sent through the mind link._

 _ **Yes, you are truly lucky to have friends like them. They are very loyal.**_ _Yami watched the group of teens as Tristan and Joey started to argue over who could think of a better wish and Tea just rolled her eyes at their antics._

 _Yugi shook his head. 'No mou hitori no boku, I mean you. You are the best friend I've ever had and that will never change.'_

 _The spirit's eyes widened and he looked down at his partner as if searching for any hint of a lie. When he found none, his face melted into a warm smile that sent Yugi's heart racing with, unbeknownst to him at the time, love._

 _ **And you will always be my best and most trusted friend, aibou.**_

The memory tore through Yugi and his eyes watered as they stared at the clock. 11:11. It was as if the clock was mocking him, daring him to make a wish and set himself up for unwanted heartache.

As if Yugi hadn't spent hours screaming his heart out into a hotel pillow the night after the ceremonial duel.

As if he didn't wish upon every star he could spot in the sky.

As if he didn't plead for the Gods to return his other half to him.

 _Where is the harm in one more wish?_

The teen closed his eyes and swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. "For my wish on 11:11, I want my other half back. I want… _Atem_." That was it. As soon as the name left his lips he collapsed onto the floor, curling into a ball to try and soothe the pain that his sobs caused in his chest. _I'm so stupid._

"I shouldn't have said it. It hurts _so much_ when I say his name." Yugi was trembling so hard that he didn't register the feeling of gentle fingers combing through his hair.

"Silly little aibou. Don't you remember how much power is in a name?"

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he stared into amused crimson red eyes that held the wisdom of a king 3000 years his senior.

 _Atem._


End file.
